A Twilight Adventure
by Albox Productions
Summary: A bunch of twilight characters and our random adventure with them all.


_**A Twilight Adventure**_

**Key:**

**Tina**

**Gemma**

**Missa**

**Haru**

**Malia**

**Once upon a time there was a totally amazingly beautiful werewolf named Jacob. He met this girl named Tina at the beach and imprinted on her. They had a beautiful wedding and loved each other. A LOT! **

**At the wedding, since Tina was friends with the Vamps, (aka the Cullens), the Cullens were at the wedding. Tina invited some of her friends and one of them (named Gemma) became friends with Jasper. Jasper's romantic relationship with Alice had been failing and she had been getting closer to another guy. So, Jasper and Gemma eventually hooked up. (Jasper thought Gemma smelled delicious) **

**After Tina and Jacob got married, Tina tossed the bouquet Gemma caught it. Then Jasper proposed to Gemma. Gemma was so caught up in the moment that she barfed all over Tina's wedding dress. Tina was totally pissed, but Gemma did say yes. But Tina was about ready to kill her. So Tina dropped a knife. Gemma totally forgot what it meant and picked it up to help her… and it began…**

**When Gemma picked up the knife (a duel from Tina) Gemma didn't know it was coming to her. Out of no where pulled out a light saber from her belly button and started swinging it wildly towards Gemma. Before Gemma could defend herself, Tina stabbed the saber right through her heart. If she dies, what is she going to do about her wedding with Jasper?**

**Then suddenly Edward flies in thanks to the plea of his brother Jasper and his girlfriend Malia to save her friend from the horrible fate if death. Jasper and Malia came soon after, seeing Gemma gaping for air on the ground put them into panic mode. "What should we do?" asked Malia nervously. "Hold that thought" said Edward as he lunged at Tina but he was too late. Jacob was already her side ready to take her to safety. As the two ran for the woods Jasper was kneeling at Gemma's side. "Well…we only have one choice here." Edward declared. "What is it?" Gemma asked in a scratchy voice.**

"**Bite her and let the venom spread" yelled Jacob. "Yes, hurry" agreed Tina. Jasper bit into Gemma's neck. We all decided to leave Jasper alone with Gemma to try to make it a little easier to deal with. Edward and Malia went off to their meadow. Jacob carried Tina home and down to the beach where they first met. Haru and Seth decided to hang out on the beach with Tina and Jacob. Missa and Squirt went bowling.**

**During the three days of Gemma turning, the couples got anxious, irritated and jumpy that all of them just snapped—and things got heated…Gemma woke up on the last of the three days and Jasper took her hunting. A couple months later they returned and after that Tina, Taylor, Malia and Missa found out that they were pregnant. Tina and Jacob named their son"Jay-Jay" for "Jacob Junior". Malia was the first to give birth, after a month and a half after she found out she was pregnant. Everything went about twice as fast as normal, but the only relatively painful at first part was giving birth. BUT she was given so many pain killers she was kind of out of it. Her kid was half vamp, half human and they named him Kiev. Missa's birth was relatively same-old, same-old and boring thing except the part where Missa gave birth on an airplane (flying from Europe for a vacation to Forks) and the plane almost crashed. She birthed to her kid in an isle. Her child was named "Bob". Haru was so tired so she fell asleep while giving birth and the baby got stuck half way out and it took over an hour to get Haru to wake up again. Her kid was named "Al(phonse)". **

**After Missa had her INVISIBLE CHILD, (yes she forgot to mention it wasn't real) she was so happy. She was like, "Thank god that's outta me! It took 3 days! Phew!" But Gemma had a child too. It was real. REAL AS BACON. Yup. Bacon. So even though Jasper is awesome, their kid was somehow demented and deformed. Its face was upside down and it had 5 fingers on its foot. Yes, I did say foot. Dr. Carlisle says it was because of all the paste Gemma ate as a young-un. This baby's name was "Your Mom Lost The Game". So Gemma was proud of her creation.**

**Gemma screamed when she woke from this dream. She was thinking "How can I get prego? I'm a Vamp…" She was blaming Missa for her horrible dream…But wait…how does she know its Missa's fault? How long was she actually "sleeping"? Vampires don't sleep. Gemma gets up and notices that she is tied down with tazer enforced belts to a hard granite table. She starts to freak out when Tina walks into the room. Gemma, who is confused, asked "WTF am I like this?" Tina laughs evilly, "This is payback from what you did 16 years ago!" "HUH?" "Have I been out for 16 years? What happened? What did I do? Why am I strapped down?"**

**Haru suddenly woke from this interesting nightmare…"hmmm…I shouldn't have chips and salsa before bed," she thought. Seth came into the room."Are you okay?" he asked as he came to sit down with her on the bed. "Yes" Haru replied simply knowing that the nightmare was nothing to worry anybody over. Just then Tina, Jacob, Gemma, and Jasper came bolting into the room. "They're everywhere!" Gemma screamed. "Huh?" Seth and Haru replied. "Vampires…Bad Vamps." Jacob answered with a snort. Edward took Malia safety. "She's still human and their little boy is half human. There are too many." explained Tina. "So will you need me?" asked Seth. "Yes" said Jacob and with that the boys left to defend their homes and loves.**

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


End file.
